<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spanner by LadyMorgan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639918">Spanner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan'>LadyMorgan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zwischen den Welten ... DAS SPIEL [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Sabriel - Freeform, Sub Gabriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„Und wann wirst du ihn endlich schlagen?“, kicherte Misha aufgeregt und warf seinem jungen Freund einen verstohlenen Blick zu.<br/>„Ich diszipliniere nur böse Jungs“, antwortete sie keck und drückte leidenschaftlich ihre Lippen wieder auf die ihres Mannes.<br/>„Von dir würde ich mich auch gerne disziplinieren lassen, ich bin ein ganz böser Junge.“<br/>Die junge Frau drehte sich um und sah Jensen an, der ebenfalls kicherte und ihr einen erwartungsvollen Blick zuwarf.<br/>„Das sind große Sprüche für jemanden der nur dasitzt und glotzt, aber wir können gleich damit anfangen.“<br/>Gesagt, getan. Mit geschickten Handbewegungen hatte die Rothaarige zwei Bänder vom Kokosseil abgeschnitten und ging zu den beiden.<br/>„Augen schließen und erst wieder öffnen, wenn ich es sage.“<br/>Ein frustriertes Brummen kam von Jensen, als beide Hände hinter seinem Rücken zusammengebunden wurden.<br/>„Ihr könnt die Augen wieder aufmachen und wenn ihr auch noch was im Mund haben wollt, ruft einfach – ich bin ganz in der Nähe.“</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zwischen den Welten ... DAS SPIEL [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023879</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spanner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Wir sehen uns!“</p><p>Kim war gerade in ihr Auto eingestiegen und winkte noch einmal Samantha zu, bevor der Motor gestartet wurde. Mit einem Hupen fuhr das Auto in die Nacht hinein.</p><p>„Was machst ihr heute Abend?“</p><p>Misha ging auf seine beiden Freunde zu, die sich gerade von den Crewmitgliedern verabschiedet hatte um in das wohlverdientes Wochenende zu verschwinden.</p><p>„Spielen“, knurrte Samantha und biss ihrem Mann frech in den Nacken, der daraufhin aufkreischte. Erwartungsvoll und mit einem aufgeregten Zwinkern umarmte er seine Frau.</p><p>„Habt ihr etwas gegen einen Zuschauer?“</p><p>Der dunkelhaarige Mann wackelte erwartungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen und erlangte auch Jensen‘s Aufmerksamkeit, der den Rest des Orangensaftes in einem Zug leerte.  </p><p>„ ... oder zwei?“</p><p>„Spanner ... aber meinetwegen“, murmelte Samantha und sah ihren Mann an, der mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen nickte.</p><p>Beide hatten keine Ahnung, was sie machen wollten, aber die Jungs sollten bei ihrem Porno ruhig zusehen.</p><p>„Was hast du vor, meine Schöne?“</p><p>„Ich sagte, ich möchte mit dir spielen.“</p><p>Gabe hatte aufgehört zu fragen, denn bis jetzt hatte es nichts gegeben, was er nicht gemocht hätte. Sam klammerte sich an seinen Arm und beide stapften die schneebedeckte Winterlandschaft in ihre Einfahrt.</p><p>„Du musst nicht vor mir knien oder <em>my Love</em> zu mir sagen und wir werden auch das Halsband verlassen, aber wir werden den Jungs eine Show liefern.“</p><p>Selbst wenn Gabriel offen war, aber das was sie gesagt hatte, bedeutete ihm viel. Das war <em>ihr</em> Spiel und alles mussten die beiden Männer ja auch nicht wissen.</p><p>Nach einer gemeinsamen Dusche warteten sie am Tisch auf ihre Freunde und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sie kamen.</p><p>Das war sozusagen eine Premiere, denn sonst waren sie immer zu zweit bei solchen Dingen, aber da Misha und Jensen ihnen damit lange genug in ihren Ohren gelegen hatten, erfüllten sie ihren diesen Wunsch. Die Zuschauer saßen auf der kleinen Couch in der Ecke und warteten gespannt, was geschehen würde.</p><p> </p><p>Zugegeben, Samantha war etwas nervös und es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass die beiden ihr Handy gezückt und alles aufgezeichnet hätten.</p><p>„Und wann wirst du ihn endlich schlagen?“, kicherte Misha aufgeregt und warf seinem jungen Freund einen verstohlenen Blick zu.</p><p>„Ich diszipliniere nur böse Jungs“, antwortete sie keck und drückte leidenschaftlich ihre Lippen wieder auf die ihres Mannes.</p><p>„Von dir würde ich mich auch gerne disziplinieren lassen, ich bin ein ganz böser Junge.“</p><p>Die junge Frau drehte sich um und sah Jensen an, der ebenfalls kicherte und ihr einen erwartungsvollen Blick zuwarf.</p><p>„Das sind große Sprüche für jemanden der nur dasitzt und glotzt, aber wir können gleich damit anfangen.“</p><p>Gesagt, getan. Mit geschickten Handbewegungen hatte die Rothaarige zwei Bänder vom Kokosseil abgeschnitten und ging zu den beiden.</p><p>„Augen schließen und erst wieder öffnen, wenn ich es sage.“</p><p>Ein frustriertes Brummen kam von Jensen, als beide Hände hinter seinem Rücken zusammengebunden wurden.</p><p>
  <em>Das wird eine Weile halten</em>
</p><p>„Ihr könnt die Augen wieder aufmachen und wenn ihr auch noch was im Mund haben wollt, ruft einfach – ich bin ganz in der Nähe.“</p><p>„Alles klar, Message angekommen“‚ murmelte Misha, der auch gefesselt wurde, und tauschte einen missmutigen Blick mit Jensen.</p><p>Mit einem Schmunzeln drückte sie den beiden Männern einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor Gabriel erneut das Objekt ihrer Begierde wurde.</p><p> </p><p>Kichernd hatte dieser beobachtet, wie seine Frau mit seinen Freunden kurzen Prozess gemacht hatte. </p><p>„Ich bin nun ganz für dich da, mein Liebster.“</p><p>Er antwortete mit einem tiefen Knurren, als ihre Finger über seinen Oberkörper glitten. Seine Hände wollten sich natürlich ebenfalls beteiligen, aber Sam klopfte ihm mit einem Kopfschütteln auf die Finger.</p><p>Unbeirrt machte sie weiter und knöpfte sein Hemd auf; hinterließ kleine Bissspuren auf seiner hellen Haut, bis er seine Hände auf ihre Taille legte.</p><p>„Böser Junge“, ermahnte sie, zog sein Hemd aus und fesselte seine Handgelenke mit den Handschellen hinter seinem Rücken, woraufhin er seufzend die Augen schloss.</p><p>„Öffne deine Augen. Gut so; Sieh auf meinen Mund und stell dir vor, was ich damit alles für dich machen kann.“</p><p>Lasziv und in Zeitlupe befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen und diese Mischung aus Stöhnen und Wimmern ließ Samantha leicht schmunzeln.</p><p> </p><p>Dieses Gefühl seines Schwanzes, der unangenehm gegen seine Jeans drückte, entlockte ihm ein erneutes Wimmern. Irgendwann jedoch erhörte sie seine stumme Bitte und schob ihm die Hose bis zu den Knien. Mit etwas Mühe hüpfte er ein paar Mal und kickte diese dann mit seinem Fuß weg.  </p><p>Als sie seine Unterhose herunterzog sprang ihr sein Penis fast ins Gesicht und als er angeschnippt wurde, entkam ihm ein lautes Knurren. Das amüsierte die junge Frau. Gabe’s Herzschlag erhöhte sich, als seine Frau sich mit viel Hingabe um seine Brustwarzen kümmerte.</p><p>Gierig reckte er sich ihren Berührungen entgegen und musste aufpassen, nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, als immer wieder Wellen der Erregung seinen Körper überschwemmten.</p><p>Als aber seine Augen verbunden wurde, seufzte er leise und dieses Gefühl bestätigte sich, als er irgendeinen der Jungs scharf die Luft einziehen hören konnte. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln drehte er sich in diese Richtung, aber Samantha war schon da und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter.</p><p>„Nur wir zwei sind hier, konzentriere dich nur auf mich.“</p><p>Liebevoll nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, streichelte mit dem Daumen über seine Lippen und küsste ihn. </p><p> </p><p>Misha und Jensen hatten die Plätze gewechselt, damit ihnen ja nichts entging.</p><p>Beiden gefiel was sie sahen, aber auch das Flehen in ihren Augen nutzte nichts, denn Sam wollte sie nicht befreien. Es war noch nicht an der Zeit. Kopfschüttelnd wendete sie sich wieder ihrem Mann zu und bedeckte jeden Körperteil mit ihren Fingern, Lippen, Zähnen und Zunge; neckend, fordernd, leidenschaftlich und sinnlich.</p><p>Gabriel fiel es immer schwerer, sich auf seinen zitternden Beinen zu halten und aus seinem Mund kamen unkontrollierte Laute der Lust.</p><p>Gerade die Hände waren mit das Wunderbarste, was die Evolution sich hatte einfallen lassen und kein Spielzeug der Welt war besser als die geschickten Hände einer erfahrenen Frau.</p><p>Und an ihr ging das alles auch nicht spurlos vorüber. Die Feuchtigkeit und Hitze war deutlich zu spüren, die sich in ihrer Hose ausbreitete. Doch noch war es nicht an der Zeit.</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel konnte den Schmerz sofort spüren, der seinen Körper durchzuckte wie ein glühendes Stück Kohle. Sam hatte die Nippelklemmen angesetzt und für einen Moment rang er nach Luft, bevor ihm ein kleiner, aber lauter Schmerzensschrei entkam.</p><p>„Fuck!“</p><p>Im ersten Moment war ein qualvolles Keuchen zu hören,  der aber schon einen kurzen Augenblick später von einem zufriedenes Stöhnen gefolgt wurde, als seine pralle Eichel liebevoll mit ihrer Zunge geleckt wurde. Nach einigen Minuten zog sie die Klemmen wieder ab und ließ ihren Mann erneut aufheulen. Dieser Schmerz war noch heftiger, als der vorhergehende, aber tapfer biss er die Zähne zusammen.</p><p>Das Blut schoss wieder in seine Brustwarzen und verzweifelt versuchte er den Händen zu entkommen, die seine schmerzenden kleinen Knospen sanft zwirbelten.</p><p>Fuck!</p><p>Aber mit den anderen zärtlichen Berührungen seiner überstrapazierten Nerven wurde der hinaufgeleitete  Schmerz in Lust und pure Erregung umgewandelt. Er spürte das Pulsieren, fühlte die Hitze, die sich in seinem Körper wie ein Lauffeuer ausbreitete.</p><p>Gabe war nicht mehr im Hier und Jetzt. Er hatte keinen Orgasmus aber er verlor sich in seinen Empfindungen, hatte keine Chance sich dem zu entziehen und war froh darüber, an der Wand zu stehen, denn seine Beine gaben nach.</p><p>Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl für Samantha, Gabriel‘s lautes Stöhnen zu hören und zu sehen, wie sein ganzer Körper zitterte und sich unkontrolliert immer spannte.</p><p>Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie die beiden anderen sehen, die immer noch verzweifelt versuchten sich aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien und beinahe hätte sie Mitleid gehabt. </p><p>Ihm Halt gebend, drückte die junge Frau ihren Liebsten an sich und gab ihm Sicherheit und Geborgenheit; ließ ihn langsam wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkommen.</p><p>Er hatte seine Lippen leicht geöffnet und das war für sie eine stille Einladung, ihn zu küssen.</p><p>Tief saugte sie den Geschmack und Duft ihres Mannes in sich ein. Den Duft seiner Erregung; pure Verführung. Nach einem kurzen Moment musste sie sich aber selber disziplinieren, um nicht sofort über ihn herzufallen.</p><p>Nachdem seine Augenbinde entfernt worden war, sah er seine Frau mit glasigen Augen an, seine Pupillen dunkel und geweitet vor Verlangen.</p><p> </p><p>Nun wehrte er sich stärker und fing an, an den Handschellen zu zerren, als er die Gerte in ihrer Hand sah. Es war natürlich ein anderes Gefühl, wenn er erregt war und geschlagen wurde oder wenn er gerade nicht so erregt war – und er war gerade geflogen.</p><p>Gabriel durchzuckte ein neuer Schauer, als sie fest in seine Haare griff und seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten zog, sein Kinn fest in ihre Hand nahm und mit einem klarem Befehlston sprach.</p><p>„Du wirst jetzt damit aufhören und mir gehorchen. Ob meine Befehle durch Gesten oder verbal erfolgen, spielt keine Rolle.“</p><p>Der Schalter hatte sich umgelegt und er ergab sich willenlos.</p><p>„Leg dich über den Bock“, flüsterte sie an seinen Lippen und er atmete tief durch.</p><p>Sam knetete und streichelte seinen Hintern; lockerte die Muskulatur. Als ihn der erste Schlag traf schrie er vor Überraschung.</p><p>Die junge Frau wusste, dass nun nur zählte, dass es kein Zögern und kein Zaudern gab, sondern jede einzige Bewegung von Bestimmtheit und Konsequenz begleitet werden sollte.</p><p>Es waren nur acht Schläge – auch nicht zu fest. Sie wollten den beiden anderen nur demonstrieren, was möglich war – alles andere war eine Intimität zwischen ihr und ihrem Mann.</p><p> </p><p>„Mach die nass für mich“, raunte sie verrucht und hielt ihm Zeige- und Mittelfinger an die Lippen.</p><p>Sofort begann er daran zu lecken und zu saugen, ein kleiner Speichelfaden lief aus seinem Mund, als er ihre Anweisungen befolgte. Die wohlige Hitze, die sich in ihrem Unterbauch ausbreitete, führte dazu, dass Samantha kurz die Augen schloss und die Blitze genoss, die durch ihren Körper zuckten.</p><p>Als sie der Meinung war, dass er genügend Spaß hatte entzog sie ihm die Finger und diese fanden schnell den Weg in Gabriel‘s wunderbar warmen Darm. Seine Hände verstärkten den Griff ineinander und auch wenn seine Arme bereits etwas schmerzten, durch die unkomfortabel Position, schlossen sich seine Augen automatisch und auf seinen Lippen bildete sich ein leichtes Lächeln. Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper und ließ ihn zufrieden erschaudern. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, ihre geschickten Finger zu spüren, die genau wussten, was sie taten - wie sie ihn mit wenigen Bewegungen zum Stöhnen bringen konnten.</p><p>Samantha konnte sein Verlangen spüren und begann leichte stetige Bewegungen, um immer wieder diesen Punkt zu treffen, der ihm kurz den Atem raubte. </p><p> </p><p>Jensen und auch Misha versuchten immer wieder, sich zu befreien, um ihrem Verlangen nachzugeben, das in ihre Hosen tropfte. Das was sie da zu sehen bekamen, war um ein Tausendfaches besser, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. Vor allem Jensen hatte sich gedacht, dass Gabe zu einem willenlosen Objekt geworden war, der geschlagen wurde und das hatte das Bild von ihm ein wenig verschwommen – um nicht zu sagen, er hatte ein winzig kleines bißchen den Respekt vor ihm verloren und sich gefragt, wie ein Mensch sowas mit sich machen lassen konnte. Ehrlich, er war froh, dass er das jetzt gesehen und miterleben konnte, denn ansonsten hätte er immer noch einen vollkommen falschen Eindruck davon. Das hier, das war einfach nur geil. Jetzt wusste er auch, was mit der richtigen Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust gemeint war, von der sein älterer Freund gesprochen hatte, denn Sam stellte immer sicher, dass beides zu gleichen Teilen vorhanden war. Wenn Unterwerfung <em>so</em> aussah, dann würde er ganz klar auch ab und zu ein devoter Typ sein wollen.</p><p> </p><p>„Hör auf bitte! Ich bin gleich soweit“, keuchte Gabe atemlos und seine Frau ließ sofort von ihm ab.</p><p>„Ich auch! Komm her und mach die dämlichen Fesseln auf.“</p><p>Lachend drehte sie sich um und befreite Misha.</p><p>„Und ich?“, brummte Jensen und sie deutete auf den jungen Mann, der neben ihm saß, ehe sie sich wieder ihrem Mann widmete. Misha dachte aber nicht daran, seinen Freund zu befreien.</p><p>„Ich schwöre dir …“, fauchte er, worauf ihm der andere nur ein verschmitztes Grinsen entgegenschmiss und sich seine Hose aufmachte. Schließlich erbarmte er sich aber und öffnete seine Fesselung.</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel versuchte inzwischen, sich aus seiner Lage zu befreien und seufzte erleichtert, als auch ihm die Handschellen aufgemacht wurden.</p><p>„Ruhig, Tiger.“</p><p>Sam schubste ihn auf das Bett, worauf er wenige Augenblicke später die Luft scharf einzog, als er ihre Zunge an seinen Hoden spürte.</p><p>Diese direkten Berührungen seiner Hoden, lösten nicht immer nur angenehme Gefühle aus. Aber es wurde angenehm und mit einem tiefen Stöhnen drückte er seinen Hinterkopf nach hinten, während seine Frau die kleinen Hautfalte an der Unterseite seinen Eichel zwischen die Lippen nahm und leicht daran zog. Seine Beine zitterten, seine Hände waren in ihren Haaren vergraben und seine Augen waren geschlossen.</p><p>Sam liebte diese leichte Röte, die seine Wangen, Ohren und Hals, bis hinunter zu seiner Brust überzog. Sie kannte die Tricks, mit denen sie ihren Mann dazu bringen konnte, sich vor Ekstase zu winden.</p><p>Die anderen beiden waren vollkommen ausgeblendet. Sam und Gabriel waren nur noch in ihrer eigenen Welt.</p><p>Sie nahm seine Hände, legte diese auf ihre Hüften und sah ihm lächelnd in die glasigen Augen.</p><p>„Du kannst mich jetzt berühren, Gabe ...“</p><p>Dann beugte sie sich über ihn und zeichnete mit dem Daumen seine Lippen nach, während ihre andere seine Wange streichelte.</p><p>„... und genau das machen, was du schon den ganzen Abend machen wolltest.“</p><p>Er stöhnte in ihre Hand und streichelte ihren Daumen mit seiner Zunge, bevor er seine Frau mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf den Rücken warf und ihre Kleidung in Windeseile entfernte.</p><p> </p><p>„Lass es raus, wir wollen hören wie gut ich dich fühlen lasse. Du bist sonst auch nicht so schüchtern.“</p><p>Der Sex dauerte nicht lange – beide waren bereits zu überreizt. Aber das störte niemanden.</p><p>Erschöpft nahm er ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände; sah sie liebevoll an.</p><p>„Ich liebe dich auch.“</p><p>„Verdammt … das war heiß!“</p><p>„Das war der absolute Spitzenporno!“</p><p>Schmunzelnd tupfte sich Jensen die letzten Reste mit einem Taschentuch von seinem Penis, bevor er ihn wieder verpackte.</p><p>„Schön wenn es euch gefallen hat, nächstes Mal seid ihr wieder dran.“</p><p>„Ja, Gabe ich würd dir gern mal den Arsch versohlen und so Sachen“, grinsend wackelte Jensen mit den Augenbrauen.</p><p>„Die einzige, die mir den Arsch versohlen darf, ist meine Frau“, erwiderte Gabe zufrieden und küsste</p><p>Samantha auf die Stirn, bevor er glücklich die Augen schloss und sich wieder an sie kuschelte.</p><p> </p><p>** <span class="u">Im nächsten Kapitel</span> ...</p><p>Schauspieler brauchen nicht immer eine Kamera um zu spielen</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>